The Game Im Playing
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: SasuNaru! Ch2: Si anak baru yang tengil gak ada kapoknnya, dia malah menyatakan akan menjadikan Naruto miliknya. apa yang akan the King lakukan? "Curi pakaian wanita untukku!" warn: OOC! gaje, dan just for FUN! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**Rate: T **

**Warn: BL, Typo, Bahasa labil, OOC, dll**

**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Mind Idea: Ren Kagemine**

**Author: 31 Sherry's**

**But the director is Author, HAHAHA...**

**Happy read~**

_Sejejeran kalimat dieramkan tak meledak_

_Mengendap dilelembah dan memudar bersama detikan jam_

_Tak berbergerak, pijar di raut manis itu menahan airnya_

_Bersamaan berhembuslah angin_

_Melautkan sejejeran lembut anak-anak rambut dan berbisik_

_Lemah, kalah hanya milik orang yang bergerak_

_Menang hanya milik insan yang mau meraung sakit_

_Dan tak ada dirimu di salah satunya..._

"Uwek..."

Gaara memandang datar puncak kepala bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Tak mengerti pemuda berambut merah itu apa yang sedang sahabatnya ini lakukan, tiba-tiba saja merangkak di celah pahanya dan mengeluarkan suara macam tadi.

"Kalimat yang berbelit-belit! Pemborosan kata sekali..." tambah pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu sambil menggigit apel di tangannya.

Pemuda yang tengah memegang buku di atas lutut kirinya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. ia mengangkat buku yang ia pegang lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di dada itu terguling ke belakang hingga membentur pohon.

"Sakit! Gaara jahatnya~ " teriak pemuda itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya memandang si rambut kuning sekilas sebelum menutup buku yang ia baca. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya yang lain ke depan, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Kontan Naruto yang tengah memegangi kepalanya langsung mendongak. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menyambut tangan putih di hadapannya dengan semangat.

"Hehehe... karena kau sudah membuat kepalaku sakit, kau harus menggendongku sampai ke kelas!" serunya yang langsung melompat ke punggung pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Naru, turun, Kau berat."

"Ti-dak-ma-u~" balas Naruto sambil terkikik dengan posisinya yang masih bergelayut di belakang punggung pemuda setinggi 179 cm itu.

Tak jauh, tiga pemuda lain yang merupakan teman keduanya tengah memandang hal itu dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda. Seorang dengan rambut orange tampak terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu, kontras dengan pemuda berciri fisik sama dengannya yang kini tengah menggeleng bosan. Sedang pemuda satu lagi hanya menatap dengan senyum palsunya.

Kelima pemuda yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Blue Sea itu, kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka untuk makan siang seperti biasa, hanya saja Naruto yang merupakan King of Blue Sea selalu tak dapat menahan rasa usilnya untuk mengerjai sang Diamond –Sabaku Gaara.

Yah, dalam Blue sea semua memiliki sebutan tersendiri sesuai posisi dan ciri khas pembawaan masing-masing. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang merupakan pembentuk Silver Oniks adalah The King. Sabaku Gaara adalah Diamond, pemuda pertama yang Naruto pilih –atau lebih tepatnya paksa- menjadi anggotanya. Orang berikutnya adalah si kembar Pain bersaudara, Nagato Pain sang Heart yang tegas namun lebih pendek, dan Yahiko Pain sang Spade yang lebih ceria.

Memang ada lima orang di Blue Sea, namun orang kelima yang sering di sebut Clover lebih mirip pembantu sang King dari pada anggota, Danzo Sai. Dia bukan orang yang Naruto pilih pada awalnya, dia adalah pemuda yang terus memaksa ingin memasuki Blue sea, maka dari itu The King yang memang sangat suka mempermainkan orang lain itu menjadikannya sebagai budak.

Blue Sea bukan kelompok pemuda perusuh atau sok jagoan di sini, mereka pemuda dengan otak di atas rata-rata yang tidak begitu suka bersosialisasi dengan akrab pada sembarang orang. Hanya sekumpulan pemuda yang suka bermain-main, bermain-main pada dengan sesuatu hal abstrak yang di sebut perasaan. Dan, merekalah pemain yang akan di mainkan dengan permainan mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**[-].The Game Im Playing.[-]**

**.**

**.**

Chap : 1

St. Angielle Shounen, sebuah sekolah elit di mana hanya anak-anak dari keluarga terpandang dan berkelas yang dapat memasukinya, dan tentu saja laki-laki. Sekolah yang berada di timur Tokyo itu sangat megah dan mewah. Bentuknya yang meniru gaya barat namun berhias aksen jepang membuat siapa pun yang melihat akan berdecak kagum. Ah, mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu berlaku pada para siswanya yang semuanya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Seperti pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan dengan iris hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang itu.

Pemuda itu nampak mendengus bosan, sama sekali tidak kagum akan bangunan megah di depannya. Ia membenarkan letak ranselnya yang tergantung di pundak kirinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Membuat beberapa siswa nampak berbisik, bukan hanya karena pembawaan pemuda tersebut yang terkesan cool dengan earphone biru di kepalanya, namun juga karena ia nampak asing bagi para siswa di sana.

**Tap!**

Langkah itu berhenti saat di hadapannya berdiri sekelompok pemuda yang nampak menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entah apa yang di inginkan lima orang itu pada dirinya yang merupakan siswa baru. Mungkinkah mereka segerombol berandal sekolah yang suka membully murid baru?

"Minggir pendek..." ujar sang murid itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Err... nampaknya murid baru ini tidak begitu sopan ya?

Kontan pemuda paling depan yang ehem-memang paling pendek-ehem di antaranya langsung menaikkan alisnya mendengar sapaan tak sopan itu. ia lalu menatap tajam sang murid baru. berusaha menyampaikan ancaman lewat sorot matanya yang bekilat.

"Hahaha... Naruto, kau tuh yang di maksud... hahaha..."

What the hell! Naruto yang mendengar tawa yang berasal dari temannya sendiri langsung menengok ke samping dan mendeathglare pemuda berambut orange itu. dia memang pendek, tapi perlu kau tahu cowok pendek paling anti dikatai seperti itu tahu, apa lagi sampai diketawain. Lagi pula kenapa temannya itu begitu tak punya otak sampai menertawakan dirinya di depan murid baru yang brengsek ini?

Merasa mendapat warning bahaya, Yahiko-satu-satunya orang yang tertawa tadi-langsung menahan tawanya dan mengangkat tangan pertanda mengajak damai. Dirinya masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat masalah pada raja jahil satu itu. bisa-bisa dia di masukin ke dalam kubur hidup-hidup besok.

"Murid baru?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memandang pemuda di depannya dengan nada remeh.

"Kau bisa lihatkan?" jawab pemuda itu masih tak ada sopan-sopannya.

Cks! Siswa pindahan yang sombong, nampaknya Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda ini. sekaligus, memberi tahu siapa orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara sekarang. sedikit sapaan selamat datang misalnya?

"Ah~ pantas belum pernah lihat... kenalkan, aku Naruto. Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada riang gembira, membuat empat pemuda di belakang syok minta ampun.

"Hn? aku Sasuke..." jawabnya dengan agak heran.

Dia pikir si pendek berambut pirang ini akan meneriakinya atau apa, tapi ternyata... ah, mungkin dirinya yang terlalu negative thinking terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula pemuda ini cukup manis, tidak mungkin kan ia berandal seperti apa yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi? atau setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan pemuda berambut raven itu sekarang.

"Hem, Sasuke-kun, mau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah? Mau aku antar?" ujarnya lagi-lagi membuat temannya syok. Bahkan Gaara yang biasanya tak mau melepas fokusnya dari buku langsung menatap surai pirang di hadapannya dengan heran.

Bukan heran sepenuhnya sih. Mereka cukup tahu sikap pemuda satu ini, jadi tidak sulit menebak kalau Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia raja usil ingat?

"Tidak usah, terimakasih... bisa beritahu aku di mana letaknya saja?" pinta Sasuke yang sudah mulai menurunkan earphone di dari kepalanya. Dan tentu, sudah berbicara dengan –agak- sopan.

"Hem... hem... " jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil, dan tersenyum ceria.

"Dari sini masuk saja, terus ke kanan, ada tangga naik, belok kiri, ada ruang perpus, di sampingnya... jelas?"

"Hn, Thanks... Naru-chan.. " ujarnya di akhiri elusan ringan di surai pirang Naruto.

Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung, tak sempat melihat dengusan sebal dan gerutuan Naruto. Dasar tidak sopan, sudah berani mengatai The King dengan sebutan pendek, eh masih sempat menyentuh kepalanya yang sangat berharga. Dan apa tadi katanya? 'Naru-chan'? cih, jangan salahkan orang kalau hidup pemuda itu tidak tenang setelah ini.

Hanya orang tak sayang nyawa yang berani memberi embel-embel 'Chan' di belakang nama panggilannya.

"Sai, Yahiko, ikut aku!"

Yahiko yang sifat usilnya setingkat di bawah Naru langsung tersenyum bersemangat. Tempat yang Naruto sebut tadi tentu bukan kantor kepala sekolah, itu adalah tempat hukuman bagi yang berani melawan the King.

"Eh, sudah lama tidak menggunakan ruangan itu, hehehe... pasti seru..." ujar Yahiko sambil mengikuti langkah The King.

Sai yang juga mengikuti di belakang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum palsu. Dirinya tahu, setelah ini dirinya akan jadi kambing hitam lagi kalau sampai ada guru yang tahu. dengan kata lain dirinya akan mendapat masalah yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Yah, ini memang biasa terjadi. Hah... nikmati saja kehidupan menjadi babu. Toh, pada akhirnya orang sabar akan mendapatkan kenikmatan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ren Kagamine ~ 31 Sherry's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu bercat coklat di depannya pelan. ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam sebelum benar-benar melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tapi yang ia dapati bukan ruang kepala sekolah seperti apa yang di cari, melainkan ruang kosong yang dengan berbagai loker yang berjajar. Apa ini ruang loker? Aneh, kenapa ruangan ini seperti tak terurus, padahal ini sekolah elit?

_**NGEEKK...**_

_**CLEK!**_

Pemuda itu terkejut dan membalik badan spontan saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba tertutup. Dengan sigap ia pun menghampiri pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi sayang pintu itu nampaknya terkunci. Sial, apa-apaan ini? apa si pendek yang tadi mengerjainya?

"Cih! Sialan. Ternyata si pendek itu mengerjaiku!" umpatnya sambil memutar-mutar kenop di tangannya.

**CLEK!**

**BYUR!**

WTF! Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke yang belum sempat berkutik karena lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati langsung berjengit karena tubuhnya terasa di siram benda cair yang agak kental dan, err... bau busuk!

"Brengsek! Hey pendek! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah seratus persen yakin ini perbuatan bocah tadi. mau siapa lagi coba yang melakukan ini? dirinya baru pindah, dan satu-satunya orang yang sudah berinteraksi dengannya Cuma bocah itu kan?

**TEK!**

Lampu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala kembali, memperlihatkan rupa Sasuke yang saat ini penuh lumpur berwarna hitam dan berbau tak sedap itu. orang tidak waras macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yang bahkan belum di kenal?

**Ngekk...**

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara, kali ini suara itu berasal dari jendela bagian atas pintu. Saat Sasuke mendongak terlihatlah si pendek yang tadi tengah tertawa cekikikan. Benarkan bocah sialan itu yang melakukan ini!

"Pengecut! Buka pintunya pendek!" serunya lagi.

Wah, dia benar-benar tidak memahami situasi. Apa tidak lihat Naruto sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dari dirinya? Err... yah, walau sebenarnya dia sedang memanjat meja sih...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasu-chan~? " tanya Naru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Apa katanya? Chan? Dari bagian mananya Sasuke yang cool dan macho abis itu di panggil Chan? Oke, tadi dia memang memanggil si pendek itu dengan Chan. Tapi dia melakukan itu karena tampang Naruto yang terkesan seperti uke, jadi pantas-pantas saja, beda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Buka pintunya atau kau akan menyesal!" kalimat itu Sasuke ucapkan dengan jengkel dan nada ancaman yang ketara. Ia mendeathglare si rambut pirang saat lagi-lagi bocah itu terkekeh.

"Oke, oke... jangan marah gitu dong... aku kan hanya ingin menyambutmu yang merupakan murid baru. semacam Orientasi siswa dadakan lah..." jawabnya santai, kontras dengan Sasuke yang hampir meledak marah.

"Hem, tapi kau tak mungkin keluar dengan semua lumpur itu kan? Nanti kau dimarahi dan di suruh ngepel lagi..."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto melemparkan seragam ganti pada Sasuke. Em, itu seragam milik Gaara sih, tapi tak masalah, Diamong tak akan marah karena persediaan seragamnya banyak.

Sasuke tak lantas begitu saja memakai seragam tersebut. Ia menatap curiga baju di tangannya dan Naruto bergantian. Merasa bertanya tak akan ada gunanya, pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan seragam tersebut. Memastikan tidak ada hal aneh yang bisa berguna untuk mengerjainya.

Hem, tapi rasanya aman juga. lagi pula mereka baru bertemu, tidak mungkin si pendek itu mempersiapkan jebakan lebih banyak lagi kan?

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai mencopoti bajunya dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari pemuda yang masih menatapnya dari jendela atas. Tapi perkiraannya ternyata salah besar dan amat ceroboh. Begitu semua bajunya terlepas –menyisakan boxer dan kaos dalam- pintu yang entah kenapa bisa ada di lantai terbuka dengan sebuah tangan menggondol baju-baju itu.

"Anjrit! Woy! "

Terlambat! Saat Sasuke hendak meraih pintu lantai yang sempat terbuka itu, seseorang yang ada di sana sudah keburu menutupnya. Dan tentu, tak dapat ia buka dari atas.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak dengan cepat sambil menatap tajam, bersiap meneriaki seseorang yang –tadinya- ada di sana dengan makian kasar. namun bocah pendek tadi juga sudah menghilang.

Apa ini? dia baru saja memijakkan kaki di sekolah baru dan sudah mendapat hadiah sebesar ini oleh seorang pemuda cantik? Pasti Tuhan sangat menyeyanginya.

**Ngeekkk**

Dan, yeah... Tuhan sangat menyayangimu Sasuke, makanya pintu itu terbuka. Ah, lihat apa itu di balik pintu... kerumunan Siswa St. Angielle Shounen yang bak sedang mengantri raport.

"Sempurna... " gumamnya lirih dengan wajah geram tingkat dewanya dewa.

**[-].The Game Im Playing.[-]**

"Gaa-ra~"

Pemilik nama yang baru saja diserukan itu menggeser posisi buku dari hadapannya sejenak untuk bergumam pelan. sang pemanggil a.k.a Naruto langsung memasang puppy eyes sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Apa lagi yang si pendek merepotkan ini inginkan?

"Ikut yah~ " tambahnya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tidak... " balas Gaara pelan lalu kembali menghadap halaman buku.

"Please~ nanti kalau aku di culik gimana?" tambahnya lagi.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk yang langsung di sambut seruan bahagia dari Naruto. Sebenarnya yang baru saja terjadi tadi bukan hal yang menyusahkan, hanya sang Namikaze meminta di temani ke pesta pembukaan anak perusahaan sang Ayah. Hanya saja kadang Naruto itu sedikit membuat pusing kalau saat di pesta bertemu wine yang membuat si pendek itu mabuk.

Tapi yah, bagaimana lagi Gaara juga sulit mengabaikan tatapan manja itu. ia bukan teman yang setega itu juga sampai menemani ke pesta saja tak mau. Lagi pula kan, bukan Cuma dirinya yang ikut, tapi juga tiga pemuda yang duduk di bangku jajaran belakangnya.

Akhirnya setelah jam pelajaran selesai Naruto dengan semangat mengemasi bukunya dan berlari keluar kelas. Tak seperti biasanya, ia pulang lebih dulu tanpa menunggu teman-temannya. Err... sebenarnya Naruto hanya mau cepat pulang dan belanja baju untuk pesta. Dia mau tampil sedikit menawan di hadapan seseorang yang ia suka.

Hah... sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi Naruto itu menyukai Sabaku Gaara. Ya, pemuda berambut merah, bertato yang sangat tinggi dengan julukan Diamond itu. tapi seorang macam Naruto anti menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Gaara adalah seme andai mereka menjalin hubungan, jadi harus dengan terpaksa ia akui ia Uke. Dan hell no kalau uke bersikap agresif dengan menembak lebih dulu.

Empat jam, lima belas menit dan tiga detik kemudian hari telah berubah menjadi malam. Tepatnya pukul 07.30 di mana jam pesta telah terlewat tiga puluh menit. Engh, maksudnya Naruto dan kawan-kawannya baru sampai ke pesta sang Namikaze junior dengan amat terlambat. Alasanya, Naruto tertidur –atau setidaknya itu yang ia katakan pada teman-temannya.

Gerombolan remaja itu memasuki ruang pesta dengan gaya anggun. The King yang berada paling depan yang tengah mengenakan setelan putih-putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar di dadanya melangkah menuju tengah ruangan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja yang tengah khusus di siapkan untuknya dan teman-temannya.

Sesekali pemuda bermata pirang itu mengerling, mencari-cari keberadaan sang ayah yang sebenarnya cukup sulit ia temui semenjak enam bulan terakhir. Merasa mencari dari tempatnya berada akan sia-sia pemuda itu pun memutuskan beranjak dan menanyakan pada sekretaris sang Ayah yang tengah berdiri di samping panggung pertunjukan.

"Guys, aku ke sana dulu yah..." ujar Naruto sambil melampai kecil.

Belum jauh langkah si pirang dari tempatnya, ia telah menemukan sosok yang tengah di cari-carinya duduk dengan penuh wibawa di salah satu meja. Matanya langsung berbinar senang dan empunya siap berlari memeluk pria paruh baya itu. tapi lagkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok lain yang amat ia benci duduk di sana.

"Wanita jalang..." gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia merasakan dadanya memanas dan sesak. Ingin sekali dirinya berlari ke sana dan menjaki rambut penjang wanita bergaun merah maroon itu. ah, tidak. Dia masih ingat terakhir kali ia melakukan hal itu sang Ayah memasukkannya ke sekolah kepribadian sebagai hukuman. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah laknat itu lagi.

Dengan kesal pemuda setinggi 150 cm itu akhirnya memutar badan dan berjalan dengan kesal ke beranda. Ia membuka pintu kaca di sana dengan kasar. ingin ia segera masuk tapi langkah itu di hentikan saat matanya menatap sebotol wine di dalam ice bucket. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu menyambar wine di sana dan membawanya ke beranda.

Wanita yang tadi bukannya jahat atau apa, hanya saja ia takut kalau wanita itu akan mendominasi perhatian Ayahnya. selama ini Ayahnya sudah sangat sibuk bekerja, dan sejak kematian Ibu dan Kakaknya Naruto jadi kurang di perhatikan. Makanya ia tak mau kalau ada anggota keluarga baru. bagaimana kalau setelah ini Ayahnya sama sekali lupa memperhatikan dirinya? Belum lagi kalau wanita itu sampai hamil dan punya anak?

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" dengusnya sambil menenggak wine di tangannya langsung dari botol.

Ia meminum cairan merah-keunguan itu seperti meminum air putih. Bahkan saking terburu-burunya beberapa cairan menetes ke jas putihnya. tapi Naruto tak peduli, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan sakit di hatinya dengan meminum wine itu. namun, semakin banyak cairan itu memasuki perutnya air matanya semaki deras mengalir.

**Ren Kagamine – 31 Sherry's**

Sasuke menggeleng bosan melihat pertunjukan musik jazz di depannya. Ia memang seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi jujur menghadiri pesta orang-orang bermata duitan ini bukan kegemarannya. Ia sangat bosan. Entah sudah berapa ayam mati karena kebosanannya itu (?)

Tanpa berpamitan pada sang Ayah, pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan itu beranjak dari kursi. Ia segera memasang earphone ke telinganya dan berjalan mengahmpiri pintu kaca besar yang ada di sisi ruangan. Bukan tak mungkin ia akan mati kalau mendengar musik menyedihkan macam yang dimainkan sekelompok orang di panggung itu terus menerus.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kaca bernuansa eropa itu pelan dan langsung memposisiskan dirinya di tepi pembatas. Tangannya yang berbalut lengan jas panjang berwarna abu-abu di lipat di atas pembatas tersebut dengan empunya menatap ke pemandanga yang ada di bawah.

Hiruk pikuk kota. Benar-benar lingkungan yang menyebalkan.

"Cih! Sialan!." Ujarnya sambil mencopot earphone biru dari atas kepalanya dan di biarkan menggantung di leher.

"Hik... "

Sasuke berjengit mendengar suara sesenggukan itu. ia yang tak merasa ada orang lain selain dirinya langsung menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara. Tak lama, matanya menangkap bayangan putih yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kepalanya yang bersembunyi di lipatan lengannya yang ada di atas lutut.

Dengan agak ragu Sasuke pun mengahampiri sosok itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan meneliti. Apa dia bocah yang tersesat? Dari postur tubuhnya seperti anak SD atau SMP?

"Hei, adik, apa kau tersesat? " tanya pemuda itu sambil duduk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

Surai pirang bocah yang masih nampak sesenggukan itu mendongak perlahan, menampilakan wajah familiarnya pada Sasuke. Dia...

"Kau!"

Pemuda itu berjengit sangat mengingat wajah itu adalah wajah pemuda pendek yang mengerjainya tadi pagi. Hampir dirinya meraih kerah putih Naruto, tapi di batalkan saat menatap wajah yang memerah dan lebab di sana.

Ada apa dengan bocah ini? berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi pagi, apa dia salah orang?

"Hik... hik... Kak, Kyuu..." ujar pemuda bersurai coklat itu pelan sambil menjulurkan tanganya dan memeluk sosok di depannya.

Sasuke membeku. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan darahnya mendesir aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia di peluk seseorang sejak lima tahun terakhir. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau, tapi karena dia yang tidak sudi. Tapi, kenapa dadanya jadi berdebar-debar padahal yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah seorang pemuda.

Ia masih terdiam sampai bocah pendek itu melepas pelukannya dan berganti membekapkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Matanya hanya sempat melebar tanpa bisa menghindar saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Na-Naruto..."

**To be continued...**

**Hehe, seperti yang tertulis ide inti bukan punyaku. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah versi lain dari cerita dengan chara OC, jadi maaf kalau OOC... hehe,,, Review?**

Oke, see you...

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

Ia masih terdiam sampai bocah pendek itu melepas pelukannya dan berganti membekapkan tangannya ke wajah Tetsuya. Matanya hanya sempat melebar tanpa bisa menghindar saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Na-Naruto..."

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**Rate: T err, pengennya M**

**Warn: BL, Typo, Bahasa labil, dll**

**Desclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mind Idea: Ren Kagemine**

**Author: 31 Sherry's**

**Special Thanks:**

**Haruka Hayashibara**

**Rin Miharu-uzu**

**Hesti. Sh**

**Miyake**

**Widi orihara**

**Ryuke**

**Aurora han**

**callMeBetrayer**

**Uchiha Cuchan Clyne**

**Melanimin**

**Happy read~**

"Naru! Naru! Naru!"

Kelopak tan itu nampak mengerjab-ngerjap berat sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Pemilik nama Namikaze Naruto itu berusaha memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat pemuda yang tengah di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas, namun sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya harus kembali memejamkan mata.

"Engh... kepalaku sakit... " erangnya sambil sedikit menjabak rambut.

"Hah... harusnya kau minum semua wine yang ada." Ujar seseorang itu terdengar sarkatis, membuat Naruto langsung tahu siapa empunya suara.

"Gaara?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi, dan memang Gaara lah yang sedang ada di hadapannya. sebenarnya ini di mana, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?

Gaara hanya mendengus melihat tatapan bingung pemuda itu. sudah jelas Naruto sangat mabuk sampai seperti ini, dan dirinya sudah bisa menebak kenapa pemuda itu mabuk saat tadi sempat bertemu sang Namikaze senior bersama perempuan itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Naruto, Gaara memutar badannya, ia memasang punggung, bermaksud untuk menyuruh pemuda itu naik.

"Naiklah, aku antar pulang." Ujarnya yang hanya di balasan anggukan pelan pemuda pendek itu.

Naruto yang masih kurang fokus pun naik ke punggung pemuda di depannya, membuat jas hitam yang tak ia sadari menyelimuti dirinya sedari tadi terjatuh. Tak lama setelah sang Diamond merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya pun mulai berdiri. Ia lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga tubuh Naruto sebelum dirinya mulai mengambil langkah.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam sambil memikirkan kejadian sebelum ini, namun tetap saja otaknya tak dapat mengingat. Ah, kepalanya masih terlalu pusing, mungkin bertanya akan lebih baik. Pasti Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara, kenapa aku ada di sana?" tanya Naru sambil menyandarkan keningnya di pundak pemuda itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya." Jawab Gaara pelan.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. ia lalu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Gaara, membuatnya mampu mencium bau khas sang Diamond yang sangat ia sukai.

Hening, tak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara kecuali tapak kaki pemuda itu yang terdengar berat, membuat The King menyadari ruang pesta yang seharusnya ramai itu sudah sepi. Berapa lama dirinya tidur di sana sebenarnya?

"Gaara, ini jam berapa?" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sekedar membenarkan posisi pemuda itu yang agak melorot dari gendongannya. Kemudain mulai menjawab,

"Jam satu."

"Eh? Berarti sudah dua jam sejak pesta berakhir? " seru Naruto agak sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tambahnya sambil berusaha memandang melihat sisi kiri wajah pemuda itu.

"Karena aku mencarimu bodoh." Jawab Gaara sambil diakhiri dengusan pelan.

Jadi Gaara mencarinya? Pemuda itu sadar dirinya menghilang, artinya Gaara memperhatikannya kan? Naruto pun tersenyum dan semakin menyamankan dirinya di punggung pemuda itu. tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya terdiam sampai tiba di depan sebuah mobil silver milik Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengamati keduanya dari beranda tempat di mana Naruto tadi tertidur. Menatap dengan tajam sebelum mendengus. Benar-benar bocah yang menyebalkan, sudah baru bertemu mengerjainya, malah seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya, membuatnya jadi merasakan hal aneh lagi.

Pemuda bermabut hitam kebiruan itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah langit, mengingat bagaimana wajah bocah yang terlihat selalu menyebalkan itu berubah sangat polos saat menangis tadi. apa yang membuatnya menangis, kenapa bisa menangis dan terlihat sesedih itu?

Sasuke menghela nafas saat otaknya entah mengapa memiliki semua pertanyaan tadi. pertanyaan yang mengesankan dirinya merasa ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang pemuda itu. ya, Sasuke memang ingin, dirinya akui, ia tertarik. Uchiha Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya tertarik pada seseorang.

Pemuda itu langsung menyeringai. perasaan yang entah apa ini membuatnya merasa senang, sangat menyenangkan sampai bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan mengingat pemuda itu.

_**~Ren Kagamine ~ **__**31 Sherry's**___

Suara bola berbenturan dengan lantai dan decit sepatu mendengung di lapangan basket St. Angeille Shounen siang ini. lima siswa yang sangat populer yang menamai diri mereka dengan Blue Sea itu lah yang tengah berada di sana, berlarian kesana-kemari untuk saling memperebutkan bola.

Naruto, Pain bersaudara dan Sai, sebenarnya hanya empat orang itu yang sedang bermain, sedang Gaara nampak duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan sambil membaca buku. Namun, walau begitu hanya Naruto lah yang sedari tadi memegang bola, mendominasi semua permainan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Ayo lah Naruto, jangan main sendiri!" teriak Yahiko kesal.

"Makanya rebut bolanya, kau niat main tidak sih?" balas Naruto tak kalah kesal.

Mereka sudah bermain lebih dari tiga puluh menit, tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa merebut bola. Naruto sebenarnya juga ingin bermain dengan wajar, tapi nampaknya kemampuannya tidak bisa diimbangi oleh teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang bisa, tapi orang itu malah lebih suka membaca dari pada bertanding.

_**SET!**_

Bola di tangan The King tiba-tiba di rebut seseorang dan di masukkan ke ranjang dari garis tengah lapangan, membuat pemuda itu dan yang lainnya langsung melongo. Dengan muka yang masih menunjukkan keheranan mereka menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan yang nampak membelakangi mereka itu, ingin tahu siapa orang yang begitu berani masuk ruang olah raga saat Blue Sea bertanding, terlebih merebut bola The King dengan tiba-tiba.

Perlahan, pemuda di sana membalik menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang menyungging seringaian menyebalkan, dan sosok itu tak lain ternyata adalah sang murid baru. cih, belum kapok juga ternyata orang ini mencari gara-gara.

"Ck, Ck, Ck... Sasu-chan, apa kau tidak tahu peraturan sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu yang hanya di jawab dengan pergerakan alis Sasuke.

"Peraturan terpenting. Sopan-santun." Tambahnya yang kini telah berdiri tapat di depan pemuda itu sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tempat ini bukan punyamu kan, pendek?" balas Sasuke santai, tak menyadari sebutan terakhir membuatnya menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?" bentak Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menyeringai sambil menepis tangan si pirang. Ia menatap lurus ke mata biru di hadapannya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Aku ingin, kau menjadi milikku."

Pemuda yang telah mengakhiri kalimatnya itu menegakkan tubuh lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, sementara Naruto sebagai lawan bicara langsung melotot. Tak Cuma Naruto, semua bahkan Gaara langsung menatap dengan pandangan syok ke arah pemuda itu.

Suasana berubah hening. Tak ada yang menyangka seorang anak baru begitu beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Naruto. Sudah pasti Sasuke yang terlihat sombong itu tidak tahu bahwa yang sedang ia ajak bicara adalah manusia menyebalkan yang super jahil.

"Hahahahaha... Sepantas apa kau pikir dirimu, Sasu-chan?" balas Naruto dengan sombong yang langsung di sambut seringaian dari yang lain.

"Aku tampan, kaya, pintar, dan bisa segalanya. Apa yang membuatku nampak tak pantas? " jawab Sasuke tak kalah sombong.

"Buktikan." Tantang Naruto sambil melempar tatapan serius pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bisa segalanya seperti yang kau bilang, coba kalahkan aku dalam permainan basket." Tuntasnya yang hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah seringaian lebar dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Tiga pemuda yang merupakan anggota Blue Sea itu pun langsung berjalan ke luar lapangan dengan masih menyeringai, menghampiri Gaara yang nampak mendengus geli. mereka tahu tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto, dan mereka juga tahu akan ada mainan baru bagi The King besok.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, papan skor di seberang dua pemuda yang nampak berhadapan itu menunjukkan angka 51: 47, angka yang benar-benar jauh dan menandakan telah ada seorang pemenang di antaranya.

"Kau milikku mulai sekarang." ujar si raven dengan gaya arogannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggertakkkan giginya dengan geram. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kalah dalam pertandingan basket dari anak baru? sial, apa yang harus dirinya lakukan sekarang. tentu saja the king tidak akan sudi menjadi kekasih manusia tidak jelas yang sombong seperti Sasuke. Mimpi!

"Heh, kapan aku bilang mau? Aku bilang, buktikan kalau kau memang bisa segalanya, idiot." ucapnya di akhiri tawa geli dan menggeleng, membuat pemuda itu langsung geram.

"Kalau kau menginginkanku, tidak semudah itu. pacaran perlu proses, salah satunya, ber-ken-can." tambah Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada remeh.

"Jam lima sore di mall, jangan sampai terlambat." Pemuda itu menuntaskan ucapannya dan langsung membalik badan, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang lalu diikuti empat pemuda yang lain yang nampak menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli.

"Selamat datang di Neraka." Ujar Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

Apa yang si pendek itu rencanakan, benarkah semudah itu dirinya diterima? Sasuke menaikkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ada yang janggal di sini, dirinya sudah bersiap akan menghadapi rintangan besar untuk mendapatkan pemuda pendek itu, tapi ini malah sangat mudah.

Hah... terlalu berpikir tak akan membuahkan apa pun, lebih baik dirinya mengikuti saja permainan bocah itu sampai benar-benar tahu apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Sepertinya akan menarik."

**[-].The Game Im Playing.[-]**

Jam di tangan kiri Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tapi pemuda yang memperingatkannya agar tidak terlambat itu belum datang juga. pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan yang kini tengah berada di depan pintu mall itu hanya mendengus setiap kali mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak ia temui pemuda pendek yang ditunggu.

Ini sudah satu jam, nampaknya dirinya memang di kerjai pemuda itu. sebenarnya dirinya memang sudah curiga hanya saja hanya Sasuke mau mencoba, tapi ternyata dugaannya tepat.

"Ikut aku." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pemuda itu.

Si raven mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan gaya sombong. Ia mendengus sekali sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengikuti Ren. Benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah datang terlambat main perintah. Pertama kalinya sang Uchiha di perintah orang, pemuda pendek lagi.

Langkah pemuda di depan Sasuke berhenti, membuat dirinya yang berjalan di belakang pun ikut berhenti. ia menatap Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat, mempertanyakan tatapan pemuda itu yang tengah berganti menjadi lembut dan polos.

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku Sasu-kun, tolong curilah pakaian dalam wanita di toko itu dan bawa padaku, " ujarnya santai bak meminta es krim.

Sasuke langsung melotot mendengar permintaan asal itu. untuk apa dirinya di suruh mencuri pakaian, pakaian dalam wanita lagi. apa dia sedang di kerjai?

"Kalau kau memang ingin pakaian dalam wanita, aku bisa membelikan sekaligus pabriknya." Balasnya geram sambil mendecih.

"Padahal aku Cuma mau mengetes seberapa kau berani, tapi ternyata kau hanya pe-nge-cut."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merubah lagi raut mukanya, sekarang ia malah menyeringai seolah merendahkan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya mendecih geram sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke toko di depannya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar sial. Ia pikir batas permainan Naruto itu masih wajar, ternyata dirinya keliru, the King adalah raja jahil yang super gila dalam mempermainkan orang lain. tapi jangan dipikir Sasuke akan membiarkan dirinya dicemooh, akan ia buktikan kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang idiot seperti yang pemuda itu pikir.

Selepas pemuda itu pergi, anggota Blue Sea lain yang ternyata ada di sana menghampiri si pirang, membuat pemuda yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu berhenti dan menyeringai ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sai, panggil satpam." Perintah Naruto yang hanya dijawab senyum palsu pemuda itu.

"Yahiko, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tambahnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut orange-kemerahan di depannya.

"Tenang saja, akan aku lakukan dengan sangat baik." Jawab Yahiko yang lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang tersisa itu.

Gaara dan Nagato yang sedang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, pusing menasehati kebiasaan sahabatnya serta kasihan pada nasib si anak baru yang sombong itu.

"Gaara~ kita jalan-jalan yuk~ " ujarnya yang tiba-tiba nemplok ke lengan kiri sang Diamond.

Sementara The King sedang lupa tengah ada seorang yang ia kerjai, pemuda yang di maksud sedang menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri mengamati keadaan. Ia menatap pakaian dalam wanita di depannya dengan geram sebelum mengambilnya untuk ia masukkan ke dalam jaket, tak mau membuang waktu Sasuke pun segera berjalan pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia langsung berhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara berat telah membentaknya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti!"

Si Raven mendengus melihat dua orang satpam mendekatinya bersama seorang yang ia kenal merupakan salah satu antek Naruto di belakang mereka. sudah ia duga si pendek itu mengerjainya seektrim ini. sial, benar-benar orang yang sangat menyebalkan The King itu.

"Angkat tanganmu!" bentak salah satu satpam sambil menggeledah tubuhnya.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendengus ia menatap anggota Blue Sea di samping dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," dua satpam itu hanya saling bertukar pandang dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan bertanya.

Tadinya pemuda itu melaporkan melihat pencuri, namun ternyata seorang yang di laporkan itu tidak membawa apa pun. Sai sendiri hanya menatap bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu tidak membawa apa yang Naruto minta.

"Periksa dia juga, pak satpam." Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sai sebelum berjalan.

Sudah di bilang Sasuke tahu apa yang kemungkinan Naruto rencanakan, makanya pemuda itu menjatuhkan pakaian dalam yang ia ambil ke samping tubuhnya tadi saat ia memasukkannya ke dalam jaket. Dan sekarang, barulah ia akan benar-benar mencuri pakaian dalam itu sementara para satpam di sana sibuk memeriksa Sai.

Pemuda itu pun keluar dengan seringaian lebar, menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya. Ia dengan sombong berdiri di depan pemuda pendek itu setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pakaian dalam itu ke arah sang Namikaze.

"Tidak menyuruhku mencurikan pembalut wanita untuk sekalian, nona pendek?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek yang menjengkelkan.

Hendak Naruto menjawab, tapi ucapannya terpotong dengan suara sirine toko di mana Sai telah berdiri. Tak lama, di sana para satpam menghampiri sang Clover dan memeriksanya sekali lagi. melihat itu Naruto langsung mengajak teman-temannya pergi, meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu dan babu pribadinya.

Jangan heran kalau keadaan terbalik, Sasuke yang sempat menepuk pundak pemuda itu tadi sebenarnya telah menempelkan stiker harga, makanya sirine toko itu berbunyi. Sudah ia bilangkan, ia tidak seidiot yang si pendek itu kira.

_**~Ren Kagamine ~ **__**31 Sherry's**___

Taman belakang yang biasa di jadikan tepat makan siang para Blue Sea siang ini napak di tapaki seorang pemuda asing. Yap, benar dia adalah anak baru itu lagi. pemuda sombong yang sangat mengesalkan itu. Tanpa peduli sedang di lempari tatapan tajam dari Yahiko dan Gaara, sang Uchia terus berjalan menghampiri The King yang nampak tiduran santai di paha Gaara, berdiri tepat di depan sang Diamond dengan menatap lurus pemuda bersurai pirang di sana.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" ujarnya sambil menatap tajam kedua pemuda di bawahnya.

Naruto yang tak tahu pemuda itu datang langsung membuka mata, menatap tajam si rambut raven. Anak baru ini benar-benar tidak kapok, ia pikir setelah melihat seberapa dirinya gila Tetsuya akan langsung ilfeel, tapi ternyata belum ya? Dan apa tadi yang ia tanyakan, sepasang kekasih, maksudnya dirinya dengan Gaara begitu?

"Aku tidak sejenis denganmu." Sahut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku di depannya.

"Baguslah, karena walau pun kalian sepasang kekasih, aku pasti akan membuat kalian putus." balasnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Mendengar balasan itu Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin yang sangat memunculkan aura tak bersahabat, tapi pemuda itu tak gentar, ia malah membalas hal itu dengan seringaian seperti biasa.

Tak di sadari keduanya, pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya itu mengepalkan tangan, menahan perasaannya yang ingin berteriak marah. selama ini, dirinya pikir Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, terlebih sejak kejadian kemarin, tapi ucapannya barusan seperti mengtakan kalau sang Diamond merasa jijik akan hubungan sesama jenis. Apa, kalau Gaara tahu perasaan Naruto, pemuda itu akan menjauhinya?

"Sasuke?" panggil si pirang dengan nada dingin yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda yang tengah mengadu deathglare itu.

"Kalau kau memang mau menjadikan aku kekasihmu, curilah berkas ujian di kantor kepala sekolah, dan bawa padaku besok pagi." Tambahnya sambil menatap pemuda itu lurus di matanya.

Sasuke tak lantas langsung menanggapi, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda di tatapan mata itu, sebuah tatapan yang menunjukkan kesan benci. Tapi kenapa, bukankah Naruto selama ini sangat suka mengerjainya, kenapa sekarang pemuda itu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Baik. Tapi setelah ini aku tantang kau bertanding renang, dan kalau kau kalah, kau harus benar-benar mau menjadi pacarku." Balas pemuda itu tak kalah serius.

"Bawa berkasnya, dan saat itu aku akan menjadi milikmu."

Dengan itu Sasuke pun menyeringai, ia membalikkan badan dan segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap ke arah tempatnya semula berdiri. Pemuda itu seperti memandang kosong, membuat teman-temannya terutama Gaara, tahu ada yang salah dari pemuda itu.

"Yahiko, segera cetak foto yang kemarin dan tempelkan ke mading sekolah besok pagi." Ujar Naruto yang langsung dijawab Yahiko dengan anggukan pelan.

Yahiko tahu pemuda itu sedang tidak beres, jadi dirinya cukup waras untuk tidak mencari gara-gara sekarang. makanya pemuda itu lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kelas saja, terlebih saat ini babu pribadi Naruto tidak masuk, jadi dia lah sasaran empuk kalau pemuda itu meledak.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak bingung Naruto?" Nagato, pemuda yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Naruto itu tiba-tiba membuka suara, membuat empunya nama langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa pemain, dan siapa yang dimainkan. Dari sini sudah terlihat kau di permainkan permainan yang kau mainkan," tuntasnya yang hanya mendapat decihan dari The King.

"Berikan saja filsafahmu pada pengemis, Pain." Balas Naruto dingin yang lalu beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu, Nagato di sana hanya mendengus mendengar balasan tadi, benar-benar bocah yang keras kepala, tak akan perlu waktu lama untuk pemuda macam itu mendapatkan karma setelah ini.

"Dan kau, sebaiknya tidak lebih mementingkan harga diri dari pada orang yang kau sukai, atau kau akan sangat menyesal saat dia lelah menunggumu." Ujar Nagato lagi yang kali ini ditujukan pada seorang pemuda yang tersisa bersamanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik Nagato dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, atau sebenarnya kau takut dia menolakmu dan mengerjaimu seperti yang dia lakukan pada yang lain?"

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rumput hijau di antara keduanya. menggantikan percakapan yang tak terbalaskan itu. mereka masih terus terdiam, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi, terutama Gaara yang seolah mendapat tendangan telak dari sahabatnya yang paling pendiam itu.

**[-].The Game Im Playing.[-]**

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Posisi mereka yang berada tepat di samping kolam renang membuat bayangan keduanya tercermin jelas di sana. Ya, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven yang satu jam lalu telah memberikan berkas yang di minta Ren itu kini akan melakukan pertandingan renang di gedung sekolah mereka. Memang Ren mengatakan akan langsung bersedia menjadi milik pemuda itu jika berhasil, tapi untuk menuntaskan segala perjanjian keduanya sepakat akan melakukan pertandingan ini.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa berenang?" ejek Sasuke sambil mengendus geli.

"Kau takut?" balas Naruto tak kalah meremehkan.

Sasuke terlihat menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, ia menggeleng sebelum beranjak mengenakan kaca mata renangnya yang lalu diikuti Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sudah siap menghitung mundur, tapi pintu di belakang sana berdecit, pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Kontan, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menengokkan kepala, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal berdiri di sana.

"Gaara?" gumam Ren bingung akan kedatangan sang Diamond.

"Cih! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ikut bertanding." Ujar pemuda itu yang berjalan makin mendekati keduanya.

"Kalau aku menang, berhenti mengejar Naruto." Tambahnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan dua pemuda sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku yang menang?" balas Sasuke segera.

"Akan aku bantu kau mendapatkan, "

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar perundingan dua orang itu. ia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara datang dan bertaruh seperti itu. apa Gaara memang menyukainya atau semua sekedar berdasarkan persahabatan saja?

"Hatinya."

_**Bersambung...**_

Akhirnya chap 2 rampung, hehehe... maaf kalau agak aneh dan terlalu cepat, karena ini akan author akhiri di chap ke 4-5.

Pertanyaan:

Naruto Incest? Bukan kok, itu Cuma karena Sasu aja yang ngadepnya pas ke bibir, niatnya Naru tu cium pipi.

Yang bilng Na-Naruto itu Sasuke sendiri.

Akan ada Shika? Tidak akan ada. Chara penting gak akan bertambah.

Rate naik? Mungkin kalau ada prologue akan bisa.

Terima kasih buat yang review... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan...

Arigatou, Jaa... ;)

By: 31 Sherry's


End file.
